Unconditionally
by MelRyderLove43
Summary: After losing the Divas title to Brie Bella, AJ is a mess. Punk promises himself that he'll put her back together. But when Punk is faced with a challenge himself, and begins to feel lost, AJ promises herself that she will put him back together. Can the two friends help one another heal, and see what it feels like to be loved unconditionally?
1. A Hard Loss

**A/N: Hey guys! Melly here! I out of all people really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I can't help myself, and I'm going to start one anyways. This idea came to me about a half an hour ago, so I want to see where it goes. This fic will be based off of the song **_**Unconditionally**_** by Katy Perry. I haven't written Punklee in a while, so bear with me! Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow! Enjoy! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Hard Loss**

* * *

After winning the Diva's tittle back in June, AJ had changed, according to some people. She had pushed everyone out of her life, and came to love only one thing - the belt.

But now here she sat in the middle of the ring, clearly in shock. She had just lost her belt to Brie Bella, and had no idea what to do with herself. She was feeling a mix of emotions, anger, sadness, confusion, and now loneliness.

She knew that she would get a rematch at TLC, but until then, she didn't know what to do.

She slowly climbed out of the ring as she watched Brie celebrate, and the fans celebrate with her. She wouldn't admit this aloud to anyone, but she was proud of Brie for winning. She had worked hard, and she had earned the title. Even if AJ wasn't ready to let the title go, she was proud of Brie nonetheless.

With tears still in her eyes, AJ made her way backstage, fighting the tears that so badly wanted to fall. She didn't want anyone to see her cry; that would make it even more embarrassing for the young Diva.

"Hey AJ, that was a really good match you put on out there. Your ring work has really improved. You should be proud of yourself." He gave her a slight smile.

AJ looked up from the ground she was currently staring black holes into to see CM Punk standing before her. Her heart stopped for just a moment, she couldn't even remember the last time she spoke to the Straight Edge superstar. "Oh, hey, thanks Punk." She smiled a little, blinking to get rid of the tears that still stung her eyes. The last person she wanted to cry in front of was Punk; she didn't want him to see her as weak or foolish.

"I know it's heartbreaking to lose a title that you love so much, AJ. But don't worry; you'll get it back someday. I'm sure of it."

AJ nodded, clearing her throat. "You're right Punk…I will get that title back someday, won't I?"

Punk nodded, "Yes. You will." He paused for a moment before he spoke. "Well, I better get going. I'm meeting Amy for pancakes at the Waffle House down the road from here," he said.

AJ nodded. She was hoping that Punk would stay with her tonight, because the last thing she wanted was to be alone the night she dropped her title, but who was she to stop him from hanging out with his girlfriend? She hadn't spoken to him in months.

Punk studied AJ carefully. He could tell that she was holding back on something, even though the two hadn't spoken in months, he could still read AJ like a book. "What is it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he chewed on his gum. "I know you want to say something else, but you're holding back."

A faint smile crossed the Diva's lips, even after all this time, Punk could still read her better than anyone, and she knew there was no point in lying to him; he would call her out on it anyway. "Well…I just, I don't want to be alone the night I dropped my title to Brie. I may look like I'm holding it together…but I'm really not…" She swallowed the lump in her throat, and blinked away the tears that were starting to resurface.

"I know," Punk said. "Do you forget that I can know what you're thinking just by looking at you?" He smirked a little. "I know you better than you know yourself, Half-Pint."

AJ laughed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she sighed. "Well, tell Amy I say hello, and I'll talk to you whenever I see you again."

"How can I say hello to Amy when I'm going to be with you all night?" He smiled a little. "Let's go play some video games, drink some Pepsi, smash some pizza, and read some comics."

AJ looked at him slightly surprised, "but what are you going to tell Amy?"

"I'll tell her that something important came up." He simply replied. "Come on, you can ride with me to the hotel," he said as he started to make his way to the parking lot.

AJ got into his car, and started at him for a few seconds. She didn't expect Punk to blow off Amy to spend the night with her, but she did like the way it made her feel, and it took away some of the pain that she was still feeling due to her losing the belt tonight. "Thank you." She said softly. "This means a lot to me."

"I know, Punk said, his eyes never leaving the road as he started to drive. "That's why I'm doing it."

* * *

As soon as the two had reached Punk's hotel room, AJ had gotten in the shower. She needed to shower so she could wash all the days' stresses down the drain, and allow a new day to begin tomorrow.

Punk waited for her on a single king sized bed that was in the hotel room. He texted Lita and told her that he was sorry for not being able to make it to dinner, but something important came up that had to attend to.

AJ came out of the bathroom in her Pikachu pajamas, her hair still wet. She looked up at Punk who was sitting on the bed in a pair of sweats and a shirt. He was on his phone.

He looked at her a smile when he noticed her standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Punk still had feelings for AJ.

"Ready to play some video games?" He asked. "I already ordered the pizza, and three two liters of Pepsi, it should be here soon."

"Did you order some cheese bread?" AJ asked, sitting down beside him.

"Of course I did Pikachu. We both know how much you love cheese."

AJ smiled slightly as the use of her old nickname Punk had for her a while back. She thought that by now, he had forgotten about it for sure.

"Thanks Batman," she said, picking up a gaming controller. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

Punk snorted. "Let's not get too cocky now, Pikachu." Punk reminded her. "Because we both know that _I'm_ going to be the one to kick _your_ ass."

AJ laughed softly. "Bring it on, Batman."

After hours of video games, endless slices of pizza, and plenty of pop AJ was tired. But she couldn't sleep. Her mind when back to how she lost the title; and she could feel herself being filled with sadness again.

"Are you okay AJ?" Punk asked, putting the last of the pizza and pop away before putting the games on the small table in the hotel room.

AJ nodded. "I just…I feel so weird without my belt, Punk. Like a part of me is missing, and it doesn't help that I don't have any friends around here now. I pushed everyone away, and now I don't have anyone to lean on." She sighed. "I let that damn title go to my head. Maybe it's a good thing I lost it," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't say that, AJ. You have tons of friends here that all love you, and there are a lot of us who have gone through what you're going through right now. I know how you feel, but I promise you that you'll be okay. You may not think so right now, but you will be."

"How will I be okay after losing something that meant everything to me?"

"Because it'll make you stronger, and you'll get it back."

AJ looked up at him. "But, what do I do until then?"

Punk gave her a small smile and said, "that one's easy, you lean on me."

**A/N: So…what do you think? Let me know in a review! I'll update as soon as I can, but with school, work, homework, and studying, it can get a little more than difficult to sometimes, but I will! Don't forget to review so I know what you think so far! Thanks! – Melly. **


	2. Friendship

**A/N: Hey guys! It was really nice to see such a positive response for the first chapter. (: It means a lot! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been crazy busy with school, work, studying, but I'm finally on a break! So here we go with chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Friendship**

* * *

AJ awoke the next morning to see Punk making pancakes. She smiled slightly. If anyone knew anything about CM Punk, it was that the man had an obsession with pancakes. "You know," AJ said, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. "If you don't stop eating so many pancakes, you might just turn into one."

Punk chuckled, tossing a pancake into the air, and caught it in the pan a few seconds later. "Morning Pikachu," he said.

"Morning Batman," she replied, getting out of the bed. "Thank you for letting me spend the night here with you. I feel a lot better now, like…I'm not as lost anymore." She gave him a small smile, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Any pancakes for me?"

He smiled back, putting the finished pancake on the plate that already had a stack of pancakes. "Yes, of course there's some for you."

AJ was going to open her mouth when she heard Punk's phone start to go off. AJ took a glance at it, a picture of Lita and Punk coming up on his phone screen. "It's Lita," she said quietly. "Should I go?"

Punk shook his head. "Don't worry about her," he said crossing the room as he picked up his phone and looked at the screen for a few minutes rejecting Lita's call. "I'll talk to her later," he added.

AJ chewed her bottom lip nervously, looking up at him. "Are you sure?" She asked, rocking on her heels. "I don't want to cause something to happen between you and Lita," she said softly. "The two of you have looked really happy lately, and…" she stopped. "I don't wanna ruin anything."

Punk put his phone down, and brought her into a hug. "AJ," he whispered. "Stop it. Don't beat yourself up. Lita and I have nothing to do with my friendship with you, and I'm not going to stop being friends with you just because Lita is my girlfriend. You need a friend right now, and I'm here."

AJ buried her face into Punk's shirt, inhaling his scent. It was relaxing to her. If AJ was being honest with herself, she still had feelings for Punk from their storyline that the two friends shared over a year ago. Ever since then, she had fallen for Punk, and hadn't been able to shake the feelings she had for him. No matter how hard she tried to. In all honesty, she never wanted to shake them anyway.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…I don't want to ruin anything. I may need a friend, but make sure you put your girlfriend first."

Punk sighed softly, running his hand through his hair. "AJ…things have been rocky with Amy and I for the past couple of weeks now. So it wouldn't be your fault anyway."

AJ looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Punk shook his head. "No, it's okay. You're supposed to lean on me, so I don't want to dump my problems on you."

AJ's brown eyes filed with sadness, and she frowned. "Punk, if you and I are going to be friends, you can't shut me out forever. You never talk to anyone about anything, and it's not good for you to hold it all in. If I open up to you, you have to open up to me too."

Punk could tell that AJ meant what she was saying to him, and he could tell that she wanted to help him the way he was helping her. Another thing he knew about AJ Lee was that once the small Diva had her mind set to something, there was no changing.

"Okay, AJ. You're right, I don't talk to anyone about my feelings, and it's not good for me to hold it all in, either. I'm sorry."

AJ smiled warmly up at him, creasing his cheek gently. She could feel Punk's body relax at her touch, and that filled her with a warm feeling from her head to her toes. It filled her with this feeling because it made her think that maybe Punk still had feelings for her, too. Nonetheless, if anything, it did mean that she had an effect on him. She wasn't sure what kind of effect, though. "So what's going on with you two?" She asked in a quiet gentle voice. "I saw a picture of the two of you on Twitter not too long ago, you looked pretty happy with her."

Punk sighed, rubbing the back of his neck before sitting at the end of the bed. "I thought that I was happy with her too, AJ. In that moment, I was happy with Amy, and I thought that she and I could actually have a shot at a real relationship. I know that I'm not an overly emotional guy, but I do love her. Well…I did…I don't know if I love her anymore." He sighed again, shaking his head. "I'm rambling, and I don't want to dump my problems on you. I'm going to feel guilty later on. I can't do this." He got up quickly, heading for the door. It was only when he went to reach for the doorknob that he realized that he was going to leave his own hotel room.

"Phil," AJ whispered, her tiny fingers wrapping around his wrist as she called him by his real name. "Don't go anywhere. Please…"

Punk cleared his throat. His skin felt like it was burning where AJ had touched him. Her touch was so intense, so powerful that it took his breath away. "I think that Amy is cheating on me," he blurted out. He didn't mean it say it aloud, he meant to keep that to himself, but it had just happened, and now he couldn't take it back.

"What?" AJ asked in disbelief, her eyes going wide. "What makes you think that she's cheating on you?"

Punk shook his head, unable to put his feelings into words. "I'm not sure," he honestly answered. "It's just a feeling I have in the pit of my stomach, but it's the worst feeling in the world. I haven't had the best of relationships in the past, and all I want is a stable one."

AJ was quiet for a moment, a question burning in the back of her mind. She wasn't so sure if she should ask this question. If this was the right time to ask it, but she couldn't help herself. She just had to know. After a few moments she said, "do you want that with Amy?"

Punk could only shrug; he didn't know what else to do, or how to answer that. But after taking care of AJ last night, and spending time with her, the whole night with her, he couldn't help but think that he wanted a stable relationship with her.

He sighed softly to himself, asking himself what the hell he was doing. He wasn't supposed to be leaning on AJ; he was supposed to be helping her. Furthermore, he was CM Punk. Punk wasn't supposed to lean on anyone, and he hated that he was asking for help.

But as he stood here in the middle of the room in a daze, and AJ stood next to him, looking into his green eyes with concern, he began to realize that he may need AJ Lee just as much as she needs him. And that scared the living hell out of him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something for Christmas. (: I hope you liked the update! Don't forget to review so I know what you think! Love you guys! – Melly. **


	3. Trust

**A/N: Hi guys! Thank you for the positive response on chapter two! It means so much! Here's chapter three! Enjoy! – Melly.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Trust**

* * *

"Punk…" AJ said softly, she couldn't believe that Lita was actually cheating on Punk. There was no reason to cheat on a guy like Punk. He was a great guy. Sure, his career would come before his relationship half of the time, but Lita knew that before she got into the relationship with the Chicago native. Everyone knew that was the way he worked.

"What?" Punk asked, his tone was cooler than he had intended it to be, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want help, he wanted to help AJ. That was the whole reason the two friends spent the night together last night. So he could help her, not so she could help him.

AJ had flinched slightly at his tone, and though it didn't go unnoticed by Punk, he didn't comment on it. "Don't you trust me?" She asked.

Punk shook his head. "I don't trust anyone," he said. "Besides, I'm supposed to be the one helping you," he pointed out. "I want to help you get back onto your feet again."

AJ sighed heavily as she looked at the straight edge superstar. "Punk, you can't help me get back onto my feet if you can't even stand on your own two feet," the small Diva pointed out. "We're not even sure that Lita is cheating on you, so let's see what we can do first, okay?"

"I don't like depending on people," he mumbled. "I can take care of myself."

AJ was quiet for a moment, and then she said, "how are we going to become friends like we used to be if you can't trust me?"

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends." He shrugged. "I don't know, AJ. I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know," she said quietly. "But I'm here to help you, okay?"

Punk only nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I think I'm just going to go and see what Lita is doing," he sighed. "She's probably where I've been all night anyway," he said. The tone of the Chicago native had almost sounded defeated.

"Punk…" AJ tried to say something, but he only shook his head.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked.

"When?" AJ couldn't help but ask, and her voice had cracked. Only then did she realize that she was trying her hardest to fight back the tears that were now stinging her eyes.

"I'm not sure," was all he said before he opened the door, walked out, and it had closed behind him.

* * *

"Where have you been!?" Lita shirked the moment Punk had walked through the door of the redhead woman's hotel room.

Punk sighed, feeling tired already. He really didn't want to fight with Lita right now. "I went to go and clear my head," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"All night long?" She pressed. "It doesn't take someone all night to clear their head."

"I had a lot on my mind!" He snapped. "So it did take me all night! I don't ever question you when you're out all night! What's the big deal!?"

"The big deal is I know how that little girl AJ looks at you!" Lita shouted. "She wants you!"

"I'm not a cheater, Lita." Punk icily replied. His tone had completely changed, as well as the look in his eyes.

Lita stared back at him. "Are you implying something?" She said, her eyes burning with anger.

Punk didn't even seem to be bothered by the look in her eyes. "Should I be?" He asked, his eyes had darkened, as he stared at her. Not giving her the chance to avoid his gaze.

Lita didn't speak for a long time. She didn't say anything because she knew that she had been caught, and there was nothing she could do now to change it.

"How long have you been cheating on me?" Was his next question, his voice was calm, but he wasn't on the inside. He was so angry. He couldn't believe that Lita would cheat on him. He wasn't aware that he had really given the redhead a reason to cheat on him.

"About five months or so," she said casually, as if it was almost nothing to her.

Punk only nodded. "I'm glad to see that I meant so much to you, Amy." He said, using her real name as a way to get his point across. "But you don't have to worry about cheating on me anymore now, because we're over."

With that said, Punk turned on his heel, and walked out of the hotel room.

The Voice of the Voiceless had found himself walking back towards the diction of AJ's hotel room, and he wasn't sure why his feet were leading him that way, but they were.

His stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued to walk down the hall. "This is such a bad idea," he mumbled to himself. "You just found out you were cheated on, and now you're going to another girl to have someone to lean on." He shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh.

As much as he wanted to stop himself from going back to AJ's room, he couldn't. He knew that the two of them spending time together would help him feel better.

AJ Lee was sitting on her bed, her mind on Punk when she heard a knock at her door. She couldn't help but worry about him. This was Punk; of course she was going to worry about him. She cared about him. She scared for him a lot.

In fact, AJ was more than sure that she was falling for Punk all over again. This made her nervous; she knew she shouldn't be falling for the straight edge superstar. Especially since he had a girlfriend, even though that relationship was on rocks anyway, to her, it was still wrong.

AJ was pulled back into reality by the sound of another knock at her door. "Punk?" She asked, surprised to see him back so soon. "What are you doing here?"

Punk had his hands in his pockets, and he nervously rocked back and forth on his heels. "I need somewhere to stay for tonight," he said in a low tone. "I was right…Lita was cheating on me."

AJ softly pulled Punk into her hotel room by his wrist. "I'm so sorry," she said, not sure of what else she could say.

"It's okay," he mumbled as he sat on the end of her bed, and placed his face in his hands. He felt like such a fool. He loved Lita, even though that was hard for Punk to admit, he did very much love Lita, and she had broken his heart.

AJ sat beside him, as her eyes filled with sadness at the sight sitting before her. She had never seen Punk look so sad before, so vulnerable. "Punk, it's going to be okay," AJ said softly, rubbing his back soothingly. She so badly just wanted to hug him, to hold him for a while. But she didn't want to scare him away.

"But it's not, AJ…" Punk trailed off, his voice still low. So low that AJ could barely hear him, "I gave that girl all I could, all I had to give and more, but it wasn't enough." He took his face out of his hands, and looked at her.

AJ's heart broke once she saw just how heartbroken Punk actually looked.

"What am I doing wrong, AJ? Why is what I do never enough?"

"Phil…" AJ said softly, taking his face into her hands as she felt her heartbeat pound out of her chest. She knew that she shouldn't really be getting this close to him, but she couldn't help it. "You did nothing wrong," she said in a gentle voice, trying the best to reassure him. "You are a wonderful person, and any girl would be more than lucky to have you."

Punk's eyes searched AJ's eyes for something more than that, like a hidden message. She was confusing him. Was this her way of telling him that she had feelings for him, or was he just imaging things because of the current situation he was in?

"AJ…what are you trying to say?" He questioned, and now he was the one with things racing through his mind. Did he have feelings for AJ? Or was this all just because of what happened with Lita, and he was looking for a rebound?

"Punk…I really care about you," AJ explained. "And I want to help you through this. Let me help you, trust me. Please trust me," she whispered. His face still in her hands as she looked into his eyes.

Punk nodded. "Okay," he whispered, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Maybe it was too good to be true that AJ had feelings for him. "I trust you."

"Good," AJ whispered back, giving him a small smile. "Now it's your turn to lean on me."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review guys! Thanks! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! – Melly. **


End file.
